Same to You
by lithiumxx
Summary: She enrolled in Hyotei after Atobe offered her an 'unofficial' regular spot. The Hyotei guys hate her *cough* him for them *cough* because the coach let 'him' on the team when they don't even know of his abilities. OshitarixOCxFuji
1. Chapter 1: Practice

**I do not own CLAMP, or Prince of Tennis**

_(Use of any other objects that may sound familiar to you is either not my doing or else are coincidental. -I'll note it anyway if it is.-)_

I hope you enjoy (~'',)~

Story legend:

_thoughts_ will be in italic  
"dialogue"  
[character comment...]  
(author's extra notes, thoughts, or commentary)

I'm going to use 'he/him/his' when our main character is in 'Yukito' mode desu! :)

_editted: 11/12/10_

(~''.)~

**Practice (01)**

Yukiko's house

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman" Her cell phone was ringing it's theme for only one person, Keigo. She felt for the phone by her side table and was too lazy to open her eyes yet. "And maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town.. "

She picked up her alarm clock that was set for 7:00 and groaned, it read 6:15. She is one of the people who presses snooze at least a few times before becoming fully awake from the ringing.

"What is it, Keigo?" she groaned, while blinking her still sleepy eyes.

"_You're going to be late for training._" He answered.

She mentally scratched the back of her head, Was _that tournament today?_ she thought absentmindedly, but replied nonetheless, "Just give me an hour more please…" and proceeded to burying her head in her pillow, phone still in hand.

"_**YUKIKO!**_" Keigo yelled from the other side, getting impatient.

She reacted instinctively, as if there were 350 men in black outside her house, holding laser guns, and found herself on her carpeted floor tangled in her blanket.

_Fsh… Why should I train before the match, I'll be a reserve anyway..._ she sighed as she fixed her position.

"_Ore-sama will not allow anyone of his team to be late! It is, after all, the first sign of discipline._" he added. Yukiko checked her watch before dismissing her egotistical cousin.

"Hai, hai…" she dismissed, resisting the urge to formulate the plan on how to kill her cousin for depriving her of 45 minutes of sleep.

"_Good to hear, Ore-sama expects you to be here in 20 minutes, more than that and I'll have you play with long-hair-kun_." their diva captain warned.

"Wait, 20 MI-" she heard the other line be cut with a beep, "-NUTES? ARE YOU MAAAAD?" she yelled, alarming their quiet household. One would have seen the flock of birds perched on the nearby tree fly in an almost light-year speed, aghast from the scream.

(~''.)~

19 minutes later…

Hyotei Gakuen Heliport (Heliport, not helipad – cause you can't expect that only one person would own a helicopter in Hyotei)

He finally heard the familiar sound of a helicopter flying and saw a familiar figure climb out of the chopper. "Ah, finally... ne Kabaji?" he said as his cousin approached the bleachers where he was standing with Kabaji at his back.

"Usu" came the usual grunt of Kabaji. 'Yuki-kun' wore a short-haired wig under her cap. She also had a mustache. She was wearing the Hyotei Jersey and her own cargo pants – which was below the knee. Situated on her back was the Hyotei TeniClub bag, where three rackets rested.

_Well, I guess it can't be avoided._ He did insist on her joining their Boys' team. He felt that it would help her more so than their Girls' team. Not to mention, the Clamp School Campus has a narrower base of tennis players... even if many pros went there.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kabaji, Kei-han" Yuki said, yawning.

"Aa, Yuki-kun, just in time.. Ore-sama was beginning to think that you might not come," She made a very unlady like snort which made Atobe roll his eyes.

"I skipped my breakfast, just so you know." she glared at him.

Atobe smirked and handed her a paper bag, which Yuki grabbed with lightning speed and got the mouth-watering content, which was a well-made lobster sandwich, a cure for her abnormally loud stomach's grumble-sickness.

"Ore-sama thinks that your mustache is exaggerating it, Yuki-kun." Atobe whispered so that only him and Yuki will hear (not like Kabaji would care).

She pouted, "But I like wearing disguises! Tell me, don't you think I look the perfect bishounen, ne, Kei-han?" and then stuck out her tongue at him.

;-{p

He raised an eyebrow, "Stop fooling around, Yuki. It would only deter your training." he spoke darkly, _not to mention it really does look over the top._

Yuki frowned before taking his fake mustache off.

D;

-silent cry of pain-

"Dya, let's head to practice." Keigo said in his normal proud 'I'm the king' tone, and walked off, retaining his 'Kingly grace'.

"H-hai!" Yuki replied, exerting anime sweat and followed her captain, -.-''

_Maa, I'm already sweating and practice hasn't even started yet._

At practice…

-Yukito mode-

"All those outside the court, 30 laps around the bleachers! Then proceed to swing practice, move faster!" Atobe ordered to the other 190 members.

Yukito sighed. _So much for going easy on the first teams... or maybe this is for Seigaku, either way Coach Sakaki looked happy this morning, while Buchou is being the usual Monkey King *slash* "Ore-sama"._

"For the regulars, the usual, times two." their captain ordered, earning a groan from a certain red-haired, red-bull energized lad. "Triple for you Gakuto." Atobe declared.

Yuki snorted but covered it with a cough when Gakuto glared at him. Shishido gave Yuki a look that said, 'Unlike Gakuto, you'll always be a reserve so don't you dare mock those above you.'

Yuki rolled his eyes, and started with the morning's exercise, noting in mind the additional as put by his cousin.

'The usual, times two' meant 40 laps around the campus, 200 sit-ups, 200 push-ups, 100 squat thrusts, double the amount of their stretching exercises, and another 40 laps around the bleachers for cool down.

After the laps and exercises Keigo had them rest for a while. Yuki was awake by then and left the Hyotei tennis courts for some training of his own. He found his usual wall on the back of the boys' changing/locker room. The wall had a distinctive mark from where Yuki had been hitting it every practice time.

After the target and control practice, he then got his light blue jump rope from his bag – as if the laps Atobe gave them earlier wasn't enough, he started skipping rope at the pace of 1 jump per second, increasing it with every jump until the rope was barely seen. One might have thought that there was a blur of light blue surrounding Imonoyama-kun. He stopped after ten minutes, a track of sweat already prominent.

He sighed after putting away the rope, and then got his racket and had his stroke training. Even if he knew that he was going to end up a reserve anyway, he simply must not be caught off-guard.

**1st** **AN**

Yuki's ringtone for Atobe: _Grand Theft Autumn_ by _Fall Out Boy_

Possible ships include:

FujixOC  
OshitarixOC

_why tensai pairings?_

Our main character is an Imonoyama, and the significance of that is that she would need a suitor who can keep up with their family's reputation, and as such – those two might pass their standards... and I am thinking, why not both? ~('',)~

slight ChoutarouxOC _because he's cute kyaa _(~^^.)~

andddddd!

slight ShishidoxOC

how will it happen...? Stay tuned for the sloooow development ;)

! Please Review... !


	2. Chapter 2: Ikimasyou!

**I do not own CLAMP, or Prince of Tennis**

_(Use of any other objects that may sound familiar to you is either not my doing or else are coincidental. -I'll note it anyway if it is.-)_

I hope you enjoy (~'',)~

Story legend:

_thoughts_ will be in italic  
"dialogue"  
[character comment...]  
(author's extra notes, thoughts, or commentary)

I'm going to use 'he/him/his' when our main character is in 'Yukito' mode desu! :)

Editted 11/12/10: because I said Yuki's cap fell, when it shouldn't have. T_T

(~''.)~

**Ikimasyou! (02)**

At the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament Venue

It was the first match and Yuki had hopes that Sakaki would let her play for this time.

"You will be put on reserve." Sakaki-kantoku pointed his delicately manicured hands at Yuki, "Please do understand, Imonoyama-kun..." ~It will be like this until a regular would challenge you to prove your worth; _was what the coach would have mentioned.~ Yuki thought,_

Shishido snorted, making Yuki glare at him for a second.

Yukito sighed, "No hard feelings Sakaki-sensei, it's fine by me..." he said in a deep tone.

"We will play at around 1. You're all free to go, for now." his coach dismissed.

He took off his jacket jersey, put it inside his bag and turned to leave.

"Yuki-kun, where are you going?" Atobe asked, as he was getting his thinner jacket,

"Outside, or to get some sleep maybe, call me if you need me." he waved at him and while wearing his jacket.

"Fine then." Atobe replied. _'Be careful...' _was what Atobe wanted to say, but he knew better than that. Still, as he watched his cousin's retreating back, he couldn't help but wonder, *_I seem to be forgetting something...*_ he shrugged and continued with his team towards the registration.

On HER way...

She noticed some people stopped what they were doing and was staring across the distance. "Oh?" she halted and saw for herself what got the crowd to stop. It was the Seigaku Tennis Club who had arrived. She was beginning to wonder if it had been like this when they arrived. She recognized people from reading the Monthly Tennis Pro magazine.

Kikumaru Eiji; is famous for his acrobatic plays.

Oishi Shuichiro; the one who could hit the Moon Volley, together with Kikumaru, they are the Seigaku's Golden Pair.

Fuji Syuusuke; a tensai player and had many hidden techniques, or so it had been mentioned.

Yuki almost gaped, _He's so much of a tensai, he can walk with his eyes closed!_

Kawamura Takashi; a very aggressive baseline player and is famous for his heavy returns – _which don't fit his current aura…_

Momoshiro Takeshi; famous for his heavy smashes – and 'luck'.

Kaido Kaoru; famous for his buggy whip shot, which no normal junior-high student should be able to hit.

Echizen Ryoma; son of Samurai Nanjirou, also the first year and possible secret weapon of Seigaku, and lastly,

Tezuka Kunimitsu; Seigaku's National-level Captain. _He looks cold - and not the temperature kind._

There was a slow motion connection when the regulars and 'Yukito' walked pass each other.

_No wonder Atobe wanted me to play here instead of in Clamp Campus. There are many interesting faces. _She sighed.

She stopped and looked back to where the Seigaku regulars passed. _I could've sworn that someone had a cold vibe with me... but I sense strong aura coming from them too. Atobe told me to watch out for them._

"Tezuka-sama!" a girl from beside her screeched.

There were more of those girls however, and they were cheering for different regulars. The girls seemed to be their fanclub. She rolled her eyes, she really should be used to this by now, she has her own fanclub... one made out of girls. Just thinking about it made her shiver in disgust. She wondered _why the heck_ she even has them, they didn't even saw her play yet.

She then raised her eyebrow peculiarly at the man who followed the team. The man was wearing glasses and was reading his notes while walking.

_Ech. I hope he hits somebody._ She thought and was about to snicker at the thought, but stopped when she caught him looking straight at her, then looked down at his notebook. Now that she noticed what was written on the front page, 'Hyotei Minority Group Chronicles, Volume I'.

_EHHHHHH?_ (o_o)

what caught her more in surprise when he started to talk informatively about her *cough* him.

"Imonoyama Yukito, 14, new regular at Hyotei Gakuen, skills unknown, most likely to be always a reserve for being untested and also Atobe Keigo's cousin. Further to be investigated as to the reason why he became a regular in the first place." he mentioned, looking up and staring her in the eye.

She coughed, gaining the note-man's attention who just smirked smugly, with eyeglasses glinting, "Who are you exactly?"

"Aa... Ore wa-" he started, but was abruptly cut-off by a certain mother-like fukubuchou.

"Inui!" Oishi, Yuki recognized, came back after realizing their missing trainer.

_Inui... I have to watch out for you._ Yuki assessed, as she watched Sei-Gakuen leave. She finally started on her way towards her former target.

Outside the tournament grounds...

She walked to where her feet led her, but was wary of her destination.

_Atsui... (hot)_ she inhaled and exhaled slowly while fanning herself with her hand. She then decided to take off her jacket. She tied it around her waist.

She looked around for some shady trees, and then stumbled upon an alley. She suddenly felt curious because of the eerie feeling she was having about the street. So, being the curious person that she is, she walked towards the dark alley. (Well, it wasn't really dark... but it's just for effect.)

As they say, 'There's always a light at the end of the alley'... or tunnel, but the former works better for the situation, because Yukiko did see the light. A sudden strong wind blew, her hat and wig was _almost_ blown by it too. She took hold of the knives that were hidden near her precious area, they might be blown and hurt her otherwise.

As an Imonoyama, she was supposed to have bodyguards everywhere she went because she IS the second heiress to the fortune after all, but she insisted that since nobody knew her in the main city of Japan, she'll be free to live a private life, playing tennis, an added fact was that she wore a disguise. Still, she wasn't exactly defenseless.

_Ikimasyou!_ (Let's go) the adventurous Yuki -chibi mode- thought.

She shivered from the dark feeling, knowing that the unfamiliar route was what gave her that. She took her hands off her thighs. Shrugging, she walked faster towards the light and what she saw made her gasp in awe.

Yukiko felt refreshed and relaxed at the new setting before her eyes. It was nature park. She felt as if she could really... breathe. People were at a distance from which she almost could not see them.

She sighed at the beautiful sight and laid down on the grass. She checked her watch to see that it was only 11am, Hyotei's match was scheduled around 1 in the afternoon. Using her varsity bag as a pillow, she placed her cap in front of her face as she prepared to drift off before having a small lunch.

A few seconds later, her bad feeling increased, and she was almost gutted on the spot from a sword. She flipped away from her attacker and got into a ready stance but found it useless, and became semi-lax when her attacker was nowhere to be seen.

_Hn... someone's watching me..._ she shrugged and looked around cautiously before getting her stuff, and walking to where it was safer and more populous.

She knew she was at a disadvantage since her 'stalker' had a steel sword. She concluded that it was sort of a warning, because if he wanted Yuki dead, he would've used a gun.

She found an empty bench behind two lovers, and decided to continue her nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Sign Up

**I do not own CLAMP, or Prince of Tennis**

_(Use of any other objects that may sound familiar to you is either not my doing or else are coincidental. -I'll note it anyway if it is.-)_

I hope you enjoy (~'',)~

Story legend:

_thoughts_ will be in italic  
"dialogue"  
[character comment...]  
(author's extra notes, thoughts, or commentary)

editted 11/12/10: Choutarou should've been called Ootori. T_T

(~''.)~

**Sign-up (03)**

Yuki felt her phone vibrate, she checked her watch again – for fear of being tardy, or something along those lines. It read _12.23._

"_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman..._" her phone began to ring this time, after the initial vibration. She pressed the call button.

"Change of plans Yuki, looks like ore-sama will have you play after all." Atobe Keigo said, making Yuki smile for a bit ~_Finally!_~ "Be here in 30 minutes for briefing, so you could warm-up after." he dismissed.

"Hai-hai, arigatou Buchou-_sama_," Yuki teased her cousin,

"U-urusai!" a peeved Atobe replied. Yuki smirked before ending the call. She checked her reflection on her phone's backside (because it's one of those really shiny types *.*) and noticed that her hairline could already be seen.

_Must've gotten loose with that wind..._

(~''.)~

He quickened his pace when he was sure he was ready. He asked a male schoolmate of his that he recognized "Where are the regulars?" who replied the direction. He indeed spotted them readying themselves for the upcoming matches in an empty court and a quadrangular cottage.

He looked around for 'Ore-sama' which wasn't hard to spot, for he was always accompanied by the ginormous, Kabaji. Atobe just finished talking to Sakaki-sama when Yuki called, "Keigo!" earning glares from the other regulars and non-regulars.

Atobe nodded at his cousin, and motioned him to come over.

"I would not have allowed this, Imonoyama-san." his coach stated frankly, Yuki raised an eyebrow at Atobe,

_But, I thought that Sakaki-sama wanted me to play?_ Yuki thought, disappointed, he knew that there was a hidden meaning in his coach's statement.

"Honto-" Yuki began, but Atobe dismissed the conversation, not letting the coach explain Atobe's 'mistake'.

"Maa, that's that." Atobe declared, pulling Yuki away from their coach and team to the other side, leaving Kabaji behind.

"Explain yourself, _Ore-sama_." Yuki said in a low tone, it was evident that she was angry.

"Maa... eto" Keigo always had feared Yuki when he hears his cousin's '_I dare you get out of making yourself clear because I'm pissed'_ mode of voice. He began story-telling the yesterday's 'mix up'.

_Flashbacks_

Keigo just got out of the shower from the day's practice. He was not quite confident about winning their second city tournament as he took his and his coach's decided line-up and read it again.

D2 – Oshitari & Mukahi  
D1 – Wakashi & Ootori  
S3 – Shishido  
S2 – Akutagawa  
S1 – Atobe

Of course, it's too early to bring Kabaji out. And their coach had retorted to Atobe when he first decided to put Yukiko on the S3 slot. He searched for the other paper (the officials gave each team one extra registration paper, just in case), where his cousin was out as S3 and sighed to himself. _It's because of your stubbornness Yuki-chan._

_I_t was his cousin's decision not to practice with the team because she had experienced being a freelance national 2nd ranked player for the 20 and under bracket all-girls' Japan tournament. She was afraid that they'll notice her moves, even though Atobe assured her that his team only watched the matches that have something to do with them (aka all-boys). She argued back that Oshitari might recognize her, because of his love for legs, as she was informed. Atobe ended the argument after her last statement.

He smirked evilly and absentmindedly signed his name on the 'other' paper, which had a certain someone's cousin's name and then he threw the paper signed by his coach.

(next day)The 15 minutes after Yuki left...

"Arn, suminai Sakaki-kantoku" a faux distressed Atobe said, "I seem to have lost the paper you signed."

Sakaki could only look curiously at his buchou, surely he won't? he started thinking worriedly, "What would be the new proposition then, Keigo-san?"

"Arya," the diva handed his coach the paper, unsigned by the kantoku.

D2 – Oshitari & Mukahi  
D1 – Wakashi & Ootori  
S3 – Imonoyama  
S2 – Shishido  
S1 – Atobe

"How could we register him when he just left then?" Sakaki asked, curious about what Atobe will do.

"Since our match will be held after lunch, there will be plenty of time to sign Yuki in." Atobe smirked.

_End Flashback_

"And so, we have to sign you up now, Yuki-_chan._" Atobe said and coerced Yuki towards the registration area, but not before getting permission from Sakaki. Sakaki could only get an aspirin from their first aid box.

A few moments later found the doubles one and two warming up, whilst waiting for the official announcements. Meanwhile, in a corner, Yuki and his cousin were chatting about Yuki's debut, while having a target practice on a wall. No one would've recognized the panicky voice, afraid of being found out, because it seemed that the other Tennis Club members already pursued their announced play field..

"What if I accidentally let out my drop? Or my serve? Or my return? What if somebody realizes about me being a-" Yuki said, while angling each Atobe-hit ball towards the wall that already had a noticeable spot on it.

"Relax," Atobe began, hitting a ball towards Yuki's hit line, "Just go with your other playstyle and you'll be fine, otherwise, just don't humiliate me!" he finished and backhanded a ball.

"Humiliate in what terms?" Yuki asked, hitting the ball with more power, "Of course, I won't lose, if that's what you mean... what do you expect from me, anyway?"

"I expect a 30 minute game." the diva stated, as he stopped hitting.

"Fine, fine... why can't it be a 20 minute game then?" Yuki compromised, "I can't go with the Cosmic, and still with Shinsei... 30 minutes is too much." The both of them started walking towards their group's playing court by now, and were talking in almost whispers.

"30 minutes is _already_ too much, considering that this IS your debut. They would expect that you're green. Just lose a couple of games... it won't be that hard, considering that Fudomine is an unseeded school, after all." Keigo said haughtily,

"Well, Ore-sama, I heard that Fudomine gave Seigaku a hard time. We can't underestimate that, and it's almost always better to overestimate you know." Yuki pointed out.

"Aa, I'm the one who's trying to prolong your playing time in Hyotei, _Yuki_. Even if Ore-sama's not the one playing, I'm still your cousin, arn." he concluded as they arrived in their station.

"Ho-e? The reserve's playing?" Shishido exclaimed, clearly confused, "How lame... don't trip on your own shortness, _Yuchibi._" he ended with a smirk.

Shishido made the young Imonoyama pop a vein and was about to retort when-

"Neh, Imono-kun," Yuki slightly frowned at the shortened clan name, and looked to see it was Ootori-kun, "Gambatte on your first game." ^_^

Yuki gave his teammate a nod with a smile. "Domo." (~'';)~

"Players, please go to the court." the referee ordered, both teams complied,

A certain thick-glassed ex-regular (for now,) said, "Ii data..." as he saw that the _unskilled_ newbie regular of Hyotei go to the court with his team. The Fudomine Chugakko regulars were sizing up the Hyotei Gakuen Chuto Bu, and vise versa. Hyotei initially thought of underestimating the ONLY public school who joined the tournament, but when they scrutinized further, they can only come up with one thought and gave them a 'It won't be by a landslide, but we will defeat you.' look.

Ibu Shinji, who was in front of Imonoyama Yukito started mumbling, "... I thought I was supposed to play against a better player, not an unworthy one, but we shall test you shan't we? Oh yes we shall..."

Yuki blinked at the murmurer's words, and gave him a small smile, thinking inwardly, _Who is he talking to? _(_o_O_)

The other players from Fudomine said their own 'battle words' as well. (Per se, along the lines of "I'm getting into my rhythm..." or "Kaa, good uniforms won't do you good.") Ergo, provoking the Hyotei regulars as well into saying their own phrases. "Gekokujo, gekokujo..." - "Ikyuunyuukon" - "Motto tonde miso" - "Gekidasa Daze" and "Usu"

Yuki just stayed silent because Ibu was still talking to himself.

"Exchange your line-up!" Atobe and Fudomine's Tachibana gave the referee and each other the small papers. "Ojigi o suru!" and each member of both teams bowed, the tension already forming.

**With someone... **_(ooh..spooky)_

He was not lost, but he certainly wasn't where he was supposed to be. Asking questions led him to another court, Seishun Gakuen's court. And what he saw amazed him. When he quit tennis, he wouldn't have known that it would bloom to a sport filled with drama and passion. He began to have an idea now what Imonoyama was capable of. Shrugging, he went off after hearing the speakers declare the match between Hyotei and Fudomine starting.


	4. Chapter 4: Game, Set, Match!

**I do not own CLAMP, or Prince of Tennis**

_(Use of any other objects that may sound familiar to you is either not my doing or else are coincidental. -I'll note it anyway if it is.-)_

I hope you enjoy (~'',)~

Story legend:

_thoughts_ will be in italic  
"dialogue"  
[character comment...]  
(author's extra notes, thoughts, or commentary)

Editted: 11/10/2010, thanks to CherriAme for pointing out my mistake. =P

(~''.)~

**Game, Set, Match (04)**

They were ruthless. The other team was defenseless – they clearly didn't see it coming. Their defeat was easy seen in four to fifty minutes.

"Game, set, & match! Six games to three for Fudomine!" And to say that Hyotei's Doubles two did a better job would have been a lie. They lost as well, six to two, to make matters worse. And now a very important chance and hope went to their supposed 'newbie' regular. Inui sighed inwardly, it really wasn't looking good for the number one seed now. With the pity though, he still watched the gruesome game that was about to begin, his subject claiming a YONEX racket. "Ii data..." he said to himself, while scribbling away in his minority chronicles notebook.

"Saa... let's see what she can do..." someone to the right of Inui mentioned.

_She? he mentally asked himself, Well, probability of Imonoyama hiding an important secret was 50% and it just erased the statement making a new one, with probability increased to 60%._

Inwardly, he wanted to ask the young brown-eyed fellow beside him numerous questions, but decided against it as his current subject took the receiving court. "More data..." _-mental evil laugh-._

_Loses, lose two games... got it._ Yuki proclaimed in his thoughts, watching as the ball past him and not even bothering to return it. His facial expression became tensed, as if he really had a hard time returning the ball, while the truth was not far off. He really had a hard time not returning the ball...

"...They seem to be underestimating us too much to put someone like him out... they certainly did." Ibu muttered, not knowing that Yuki's sharp ears caught his words.

_Oh he's going to pay for that... it's so tempting to get a return ace! AGH!_ he thought, but still let his opponent's serves pass him. It came. 30-love, 40-love, Game. And so they changed courts. Yuki dejectedly faulted two times, and then looked at Atobe, _I'm only resisting the urge to have a service ace. I'm the one who's having a hard time to lose a game!_ the message was conveyed when their eyes met. Atobe could only nod, but he knew what was coming after that.

Ibu snickered to himself, " a green player against me... and so begins a _spot_less game..." Yuki raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and then did a double fault again. And again. And again.

"Game set! 2 games to love! Advantage, Fudomine! Change court!" the referee announced curtly, sighing at the hopeless player in front of him, who walked to his bench to change his racket.

"Now, Atobe... are you sure you made the right decision?" Sakaki asked, seeing the sweat-less sweep of two games by their current opponent. He was starting to be pissed by his buchou's earler insolence.

Inui thought once, twice. Of course with the angle and speed the serves Imonoyama has been hitting, it would definitely net. He would have marked Imonoyama as a _useless_ player, good only because he was somehow favored by Hyotei's buchou, when he heard the red-haired guy beside him whistle at the spectacle. Imonoyama changed his form to one who was 'meditating', only Imonoyama was standing. His hands were positioned as though he was about to pray, only that his hands were both on his newly outed racket.

"Neh, Atobe-sempai, why did Imono-san change his stance?" Choutarou asked,

"Shinsei play style." Inui heard the cousin of his subject utter, *_Holy, ka?_*

"...What is with that weird stance, are? It must only be a bluff..."

_Bluff, kaa...? _Yuki smirked at Ibu's idea, and breathed in her 'chi'.

Ibu served what would have been for a rally, just in case but, his thoughts changed when Yuki returned the ball, he thought it would be an easy return. He attempted to do so, but only failed when he realized that the ball created an awkward spin that caused it to land and then not bounce back. Ibu swore that.. "...yare, yare, the ball glowed, ka?..." his not usually unspoken thoughts were said by the one who returned. Ibu glared at him.

"... Maa, it wouldn't be fun if you're really trash..." he murmured.

_Trash, you say?_ An imaginary vein popped, but she let herself breathe again, regaining her Chi and composure back. _Do not to let them get to you, Yukiko!_ Hyotei began to cheer for their newly found protegé.

Shishido can only glare at Imonoyama, making Atobe smirk. _Your rude awakening begins here, Shishido-san._

The return aces continued for the next three shots, causing Ibu to panic inside. "...I will hit it from you, I promise I will..." he muttered, expecting a rally serve.

_Well, always expect the unexpected; Ibu-san_ Yukito smirked before serving what he would like to call the 'Gabriel' serve. He felt a pang of sadness though, for he can't use his Andromeda serve instead... it would've been a lot faster. Ibu only saw a blur of yellow pass him, and wasn't given the chance to move.

"192 km/hr?" a very surprised Haginosuke Taki said, as he read the speed-o-meter (or whatever it's called, nya!)

"Ii data..." a very impressed Inui said, as he jotted down new information, considering re-writing Imonoyama's name on his 'Majority Chronicle' notebook.

"That was a _message_ from me, Ibu-san. Don't underestimate other people right?" Yuki uttered and did the same serve in another three shots...

Inui decided to observe Imonoyama's playstyle more carefully instead, he had known from Ryoma's previous encounter with Ibu that his playstyle is only dangerous for when his opponent made it possible to rally.

"Nya! So here's where Inui has been off to!" a red-head energy ball said, (whom we know as Eiji) Inui only looked up at him from his notebook and then began scribbling notes again murmuring,

"Swift tension from the racket must have caused the ball to spin very fast, causing it to produce some kind of glow, but then how did it drop just like that? A 'message' she said... Holy... might be something to do with a holy message." Inui muttered to himself.

"Neh, Inui... are you talking about Imonoyama-san?" a sadistic someone said,

"Oho, you know him Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked, little by little all the Seigaku regulars plus five freshmen and two reporters gathered on Hyotei's side of the court.

"I've heard of him." Fuji replied, not widening the slits, "Someone's certainly interested in him though" he motioned to Inui who watched the match end. "Saa... another one came." the tensai said as his face turned serious, with his eyes open.

Needless to say, Ibu didn't have a chance to make a comeback since their third game, because they didn't have a chance at a rally, which is why 15 minutes early of Keigo's order led to the added screams of new Imonoyama fans. _Yare, yare... they'll be disappointed when they found out I'm a girl._

"Game-Set-Match! Two games to six for Hyotei!" the referee announced. "Next match: Fudomine's Tachibana and Hyotei's Shishido, please proceed to the court in ten minutes."

"Yatta!" Yuki exclaimed happily, almost jumping up and down. He was greeted by his cousin with a thumb-up and then took a careful look in his surroundings, to see who else was cheering because of his play. He smiled smugly at the still-glaring Shishido. His other teammates seemed to note of his worthiness and smiled at him when he came to their spot. Choutaro gave him a thumb-up and smile. Yuki winked at him. Yuki patted Shishido on the back, "Your turn." he hinted,

"Gekidasa daze, you weren't supposed to win." Shishido said bluntly,

"So you would rather have him lost, arn?" Atobe rhetorically asked, raising a challenging eyebrow,

"NO! What I meant buchou was, e-eto..." Shishido stammered, seemingly lost for words.

"Arya, your game will start in five minutes, Shi-shi-do-kun." Yuki stated, saying his name in a cutesy syllabication, annoying Shishido. "And you better not waste my win."

"Aharn! As if I'll lose." Shishido said confidently, he quirked both his eyes, and matched a smirk to it.

On the court, Shishido said something egotistical again, "Maa... gekidasa daze, you're the buchou aren't you? Why are you singles two?" he scoffed and then offered his hand,

"..." Tachibana raised an eyebrow before walking away, leaving the hand untouched, causing Shishido to think 'so-lame' in a way that he thought the action was rude.

**AN**

THANK YOU! Thank you so much to those who started reading this fic, I hope you can permit yourself to stick around for more.. (^.^)

(again) Yuki's ringtone for Atobe: _Grand Theft Autumn_ by _Fall Out Boy_

_Here are some of the translations:_

Gekidasa daze – How lame/uncool

Gekokujo – Surpassing those above me... or something like that

Motto tonde miso? - Want to see me fly higher?

I couldn't translate them all, gomen! Most of them are trivial, and not that important so..

! Please Review !


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**I do not own CLAMP, or Prince of Tennis**

_(Use of any other objects that may sound familiar to you is either not my doing or else are coincidental. -I'll note it anyway if it is.-)_

I hope you enjoy (~'',)~

Story legend:

_thoughts_ will be in italic  
"dialogue"  
[character comment...]  
(author's extra notes, thoughts, or commentary)

(at least until I run out of assignments... T_T)

_before you go on... What you should know about Nokoru:_

Central Student Body President for CLAMP's High school division  
Works part-time with N.A.S.A.  
Yes, he is a character from 'CLAMP School Detectives', I'm borrowing him for this chapter. XD

(~''.)~

**Trouble (05)**

The whole Hyotei Tennis Club was in a daze – they never expected nor wanted Shishido to lose. Some may have thought of it, while some – like Hyotei's buchou – ruled it out, expecting the pressure on Shishido to be enough. This was only the District Preliminaries and they already had lost one match. Granted, they still had a consolations match to go, it did not bode well for them to have a 2-1 standing. The number one seed from the previous year's tournament, Hyotei Gakuen, might not be able to make it to the top two that had sure spots in the Prefectural Tournament – whom needed a 4-0 streak in the matches.

Atobe calmly thought of their matches yesterday as he stared at the mock line-up sheet for their matches today. He put Kabaji with Ootori this time, and was taking no chances and put his name on S2, S3 being Yuki. He switched his glance from the paper, to his cousin, who slept the night at his Manor.

"Neh, Yuki-chan," Yuki looked up from the blueberry cheesecake she was eating for dessert. "Do you want to play today?"

"Hmm..." she hummed, taking the fork out of her mouth, "Let Kabaji play today, put me on S1 if you want to."

_Yuki-chan seems distant today..._ Atobe thought. _She doesn't feel as if she wants to play._

"I'll put you on S1, and Akutagawa on S3" he said, and scratched Yuki's name. Akutagawa was supposed to play last time, but instead, Yuki got his spot.

"Oh, that's fine by me..." she said, her tone neutral, while forking another bite.

"Something wrong, Yuki-chan?" he asked, while he re-wrote the line-up on the official paper that was yet to be signed.

She pursed her lips in thought, still looking at her cheesecake. She kept on thinking of yesterday when someone almost killed her, were it not for her training. That person knew she was capable of evading, and possibly counterattacking.

"Yesterday, someone attacked me."

"Ara...?" Atobe blinked, "What do you mean? When?" his face became worried, "Was it an assassination attempt?"

Assassinations are not new to someone of their stature. Bourgeoisie always have to be careful of the people around them. And since they were heirs of elite bourgeoisie, they more likely to be kidnapped, or something along the lines of assassination. Too many people knew them – even if most are also the influential, and they can't be too sure of how many or who they have hurt in any way.

"I don't think so. And it was yesterday when I went for a walk. The attacker used a sword, that's for sure." Yuki concluded. "I think we have to go, it's already 8, and we have to meet them in half an hour, right?"

Atobe sighed, "Fine then, but we have to inform your brother – he might know a thing or two about your attacker."

Yuki nodded and stood up from her chair, her hair, which was in a high ponytail, swaying slightly. She took her wig from her bag, and headed towards the wash room.

Atobe fished for his phone from his jersey pocket and browsed for Imonoyama Nokoru's number.

(~''.)~

Imonoyama Nokoru, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, was staring at his laptop monitor for the umpteenth time that day, adjusting the details for their upcoming acquaintance ball. Parties at CLAMP always demanded such planning.

_Saa... I wonder how Yuki's doing..._

He missed his sister dearly as Yuki was the only one left in CLAMP that Nokoru really had to watch out for, besides the ladies.

He took a sip of his chocolate before twisting his office chair to face toward the window. Sakura trees were in full bloom from the view of his window.

"The phone!" Nokoru turned around from his chair to get his phone. "The phone is ringing!" He smiled as he glanced at the screen. _Ah, Keigo-chan._ "There's an animal in trouble! There an anim-"

"Hai, Keigo-chan?" he greeted his cousin lightly, "How are you guys in Tokyo?"

"_Aa, sorry for calling suddenly, Nokoru-nii-san..."_ Atobe started, going straight to the point, _"Yuki-chan had an attack yesterday._" O_O

Nokoru's brow line then creased in worry, as his lips twitched in thought.

"And you're telling me this... why?" he said in a sarcastic manner,

"_Nii-san!"_

"Kidding, kidding, Keigo-chan... I'll investigate more into this, okay? In the mean time, do not let Yuki go anywhere without someone with her."

"_Eto, but she'll just ditch that someone if she feels like it. Ore-sama feels that you should tell her not to, because she doesn't listen to me when it comes to things like these."_

Nokoru sighed. "I'll come by tomorrow, where will you be?"

"_We'll have practices tomorrow afternoon."_ Atobe told him the address of the tournament, which was encoded in his map. _"Oh, and please don't use that blimp-"_

"Ja ne, Keigo-chan!" he interjected in a gleeful tone and ended the call. -.-''

He spared his laptop a glance for a second. _Hmm.. I guess I could take my work with me... or I could skip it, for now. _n.n

Moments later, people on the CLAMP campus grounds were covered in a shadow of a blimp that was heading towards Tokyo.

(~''.)~

Hyotei won against St. Rudolph. (What a surprise.) That win marked them as 5th place though, and for a 1st placer for last year's tournament, it was bad for Atobe's pride. Anyway, as a rule for the Hyotei Tennis Club, when a player loses, albeit this should be a dramatic lose, they'll be dropped like a sack for a more 'deserving' player.

It was afternoon when the Hyotei Boys' Tennis Club returned to their campus courts, where we can see some members having reflective moments. (You know, the ones where they go emo from their mistakes) While some were practicing on the courts.

"Shishido-san," Taki Haginosuke approached said regular, and said regular looked up from his seat. "I challenge you to a game."

**AN**

Ahw, that's it for now..

Nokoru's ringtone for his family: Wonderpets theme song... (Haha, I just find it amusing for him to have a childish ringtone for his loved ones :p)

November 16: As-Salamu Alaykum, Happy Eid al-Adha to Islams!  
(and because of you, we have no classes today... whew)

Thank you for reading! I love you for reading this far... even if it's just ch5.

I'll try to finish my homework first before going further into the story.. (it's like my self-punishment, my professors are such slave drivers, haha..)

Shoutouts to CherriAme for pointing out my mistake in the point system -but really, I only followed what I watched form the anime (or what I can remember), and then to Pri-Chan 1410 for her consistent reviews :)  
And uhm.. to FleurSuoh & Andrut, I will try to keep figh-!.. er, writing!

! Please Review !


End file.
